Kyoushu
by Kesshi Mashin
Summary: Amidst the crimson haze of death, a devil finds redemption, and so much more.... A Rurouni Kenshin/Ranma Nibunnoichi fusion.


It's almost child's play. Another enemy falls to the wayside, quickly dispatched with a simple flick of the wrist. It's so pathetic, really, to see droves of hardened soldiers so effortlessly disposed of, many dead before even realizing it. Dozens of heads line the dark alleyway, their faces still full of joy and amusement. I do hope I hadn't ruined the festive mood; I do love a party. My eyes briefly alight in bemusement, and I flash a grin at the soldier who had managed to parry my rather sloppy attack. He seems to be startled somewhat by my Cheshire smile, and I soon relieve his neck of its adjoining head. Soldiers these days.   
  
The grin soon fades, as I continue to weave through the masses without the slightest hindrance. I grimace slightly, watching an arm plop to the ground; that was sloppy. I'll let him live, I think, glancing down at the disarmed man, pardon the pun. A flash of steel soon gains my attention, and I turn towards my next victim. Child's play...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Without further thought, my hand darts out, and the man's neck is broken. What passes for service these days, I wonder, prodding the still body with a toe. I take a moment to spit upon the body, and wave over another waiter, idly staring at the barmaid standing a little ways off. "More sake," I call out, giggling to myself as a hiccup escapes my throat; I think I am a bit drunk. Ah, but my lord will forgive me for this one grievance; I was rather successful in today's mission, after all. A mischievous look crosses the barmaid's face, and I grin eagerly, idly running a hand through my bangs. Ah, my lord will forgive me for these two grievances...  
  
~~~~~  
  
... I stare down at the barrels leveled at my person, forcing a cocky smile onto my face. "What is the meaning of this?" I call out forcefully, eyes darting about the area for anyone competent enough to answer my question. My eyes focus on an individual standing partially to one side, and I repeat my query. He smirks knowingly, irking me to no end, but gives no response. My smile quickly diminishing, I again voice my query, this time placing a hand upon my sword pommel. I realize, too late, the folly of my actions. My eyes widen somewhat in shock, as I feel the first bullet tear into my body, the resounding blast of a rifle fading into the blackness...  
  
~~~~~  
  
... I stare blankly into space, my decimated body heaving in exertion. I am too tired to resheave my sword, using it merely as a makeshift crutch now. My enemies lay still at my feet, their bodies mutilated beyond recognition. Another tremor of pain wracks my body, and I nearly topple over, muttering curses under my breath as I shakily reach up and wipe off the blood dribbling down my chin. And yet, through the pain, I manage a gleeful smile. My bullet-ridden body soon begins to buckle, and I slump to my knees, my vision again blurring, I suppose, because of the blood-loss. I dimly register my former lord standing a ways off, shock clear on his face. Impossible, I see more than hear him mutter, his lips moving ever so slowly. I chuckle gently to myself, and fall back onto the cool grass, feeling the gentle tuggings of sleep, and my eyes close...  
  
~~~~~  
  
... only to snap wide open, as excruciating pain lanced through my body. My mouth fell open, and I heard myself screaming, drowning out the roar of the flames about me. My blood boiled in the hellish inferno, columns of steam rising from my tormented body. My vision soon left me, to be replaced with blinding flashes of color and light, as I writhed about in the flames. My skin, too, was soon seared away, the tongues of fire tanning my horribly abused body, coloring it a garish brown. I continued to writhe about within the flames for a time, the pain too horrible to bear, and I damn well near almost attempted to swallow my own tongue to end my suffering. And yet, as time went on, and as my body slowly ceased its throes of pain, my charred lips slowly began to curl back into a mockery of my once glorious smile...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kyoushu  
By: FXffects  
  
A Rurouni Kenshin/Ranma Nibunnoichi fusion.  
Standard disclaimers. You know the drill. 


End file.
